I'm Okay
by Dakimomoe
Summary: A one-shot. "Sometimes, no matter how long or hard you've loved someone, they'll never love you back. And sometimes, you have to be okay with that."


"Sometimes, no matter how long or hard you've loved someone, they'll never love you back. And sometimes, you have to be okay with that."

Well that was what Hatsune Miku thought, she had loved her best friend, Megurine Luka to bits ever since they were young, but she knew that her love would never be reciprocated nor be accepted. As she was a girl, and Luka too, they cannot be together because it was not "natural".

She endured the pain, the heartaches throughout the days she spent with her, keeping her feelings hidden. As much as it hurt she just had to, or else she'll lose the only thing she has from Luka. Their friendship. Being her best friend is enough for Miku, even though she had always wanted to go more than that with Luka, she can't.

She was content, she said.

But then, being the unlucky girl she was in love, she had to face the ultimate heartbreak.

Luka loving someone else.

The pinkette had always updated her with her problems, family, friends and of course, her love life.

One day, Luka came running to her house with a flushed face, baffling Miku. She was just innocently sucking on a lollipop while watching some random show on their t.v when she suddenly heard their room open with a bang.

Miku quickly told her to sit down on their couch next to her when Luka had calmed down her breathing. Then Luka told her the news, it seems like her school crush, Gakupo, had confessed to her.

The tealette's jaw went slack at the news, almost dropping her forgotten lollipop from her mouth until Luka tried to catch her attention again. Miku snapped back to reality and tightened her jaw, crushing her the candy in her mouth, also leaving a bite mark on the candy's stick.

She still kept a blank expression however, and told Luka to go on.

When they had finished and Luka already left, she was just left there on her couch.

Mentally exhausted.

She had an almost unbearable pain in her chest ever since the pinkette told her the news, she was even afraid that her feelings would leak out when they were talking, fortunately, she managed to keep her feelings intact.

It hurts, she thought.

She never thought that it would hurt this much, she had always thought that this time would come and was confident that she was ready. But no, she wasn't, no matter how much she prepared, she would never be ready.

It would always hurt.

The next day, when Miku had attended school, exhausted from not having enough sleep and the heartbreaking events that happened last night. She spotted Luka entering the school gates, however when she was about to wave her hand she saw Gakupo call her.

She stopped on her tracks and looked at them, seeing them now conversing with each other so happily.

Miku's eyes widened in disbelief, unconsciously clenching her fists and tightening her jaw. Seeing Luka so happy with someone else rather than her, hurt her so much. Finally when she'd have enough, she averted her gaze and walked away.

Away from the happy scene before her eyes.

A happy yet heart wrenching scene before her eyes.

Few hours has passed it was already their lunch time, and here was Luka standing in front of her, wearing her usual smile on her face, but the tealette noticed that it was different this time. It was so bright, that for some reason she had to squint to look at her directly.

She looked so happy.

And this made Miku smile, she was glad that Luka seemed to be having the time of her life, and she loved seeing Luka happy more than anything.

Until Luka told her why, Gakupo and her were finally together.

Miku's smile faltered ever so slightly, but still kept it on. Her former genuine smile now fake.

She just congratulated her, saying that she was happy for her, that she wished them the best. All the while giving her a fake smile.

Luka just nodded happily, completely oblivious to Miku's lies.

After their little exchange, Luka offered her to eat lunch with them, Miku not wanting to be a third-wheel declined, but when she saw the pinkette's sullen face.

She couldn't decline, and begrudgingly said yes.

All this for Luka to be happy again.

* * *

"I guess things like this is going to happen often for a while…"

"Heh. Well it's fine, as long as it's for Luka. It's fine…"

"I'm fine…"

"...Right…?"

She finally cried.

* * *

**AN:** I really wanted to write something sad after watching Kannazuki no Miko. I feel so damn depressed, that anime made me cry like a fucking whale. ;A;

Enough of dis, I'mma go continue sulking on a corner now, and maybe write another depressing shit. ;A;

Oh and sorry if some parts doesn't make any sense, I just typed what's on my mind and I didn't really edit this at all so some grammar might be off.


End file.
